A Warm Company
by Azimary
Summary: Mirane, half dwarf and half human, is a part of a Oakenshield's company. She got a nightshift in a freezing night. Is her have to manage the coldness alone? Kili/Oc ( I don't own Hobbit, Mirane is my character)


**Author´s note!**

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I´m excited to get write it. This idea came up in my mind just minutes ago, so why not? :) I hope you will understand my writing ´cause I´m from Finland and my English is not the best, but still, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Hobbit! Mirane is my own character!**

* * *

**A Warm Company**

"Oi, Bofur! When the meal is ready?" Bofur asked with a bit irritated voice. The company had rode whole day and everyone was tired, and of course pretty hungry. Mirane, half dwarf and half human, was among them. She was pretty short, only Bilbo Baggings was shorter than she. Mirane has long curly dark hair with two braids in each side. She is pretty small, but strong. Many people had underestimated her skills, and immediatelly regretted it. She is skilled with two sword, always by her side, never leaving her alone. She also slept those swords nearby, incase if something bad would happen.

It was getting darker and colder too. Mirane clutched her furry coat and undid her ponys saddle and reins. She looked around and saw the rest of the company: Bombur preparing the meal, Oin and Gloin had made the fire and were now gathering more wood, Bilbo was talking with Bifur and Bofur, Thorin discussed with Balin about something and the rest were just sitting around the camp and waiting for food to be ready. Mirane was middle of her thoughts as she heard two footsteps approaching. She turned and saw brothers smiling to her.

"Mirane, what is taking so long? Come chat with us." Fili said and gave her a warm smile. "Yeah, it's boring if you are not there too!" Kili added and followed her big brother's sign and also smiled to Mirane. " Yeah, I'm coming. Just need to take care of Liliah first." Mirane smiled as she patted her black pony. "Is the meal soon ready? I'm literatelly starving!" She said and clutched her stomach as she noticed it was grumbling. "Hah, you are not the only one!" Kili said and made a puppy face and also cluthed his stomach. Mirane put down the saddle and the reins and turned again to brothers. She was just about to say something, when they heard Bombur to yell: "The meal is ready!". It didn't take long when the whole company were around the big pot waiting for the soup. Fili and Kili had run as fast as they could to get the soup at first. Mirane just couldn't help but smile and walk to the others.

The relationship between Mirane and the Durin's brothers was warm. Fili, the big brother, and smarter of brothers, was like a brother to Mirane. He was pretty protective sometimes but it's understandable. He knew how to cheer her up, if she was having troubles. She just couldn't never be angry to him. But annoying him was a different thing... It was easy, she just pulled his two braids hanging in corner of his lips and run as fast as she can to not get caught. Fili always got her and started tickle her sides.

Kili is a bit different. Mirane feels more for him. It is not just a sister-brother relationship. It had become... something more. She had noticed how Kili had been staring her, as not knowing she had noticed. Mirane had also sometimes starded Kili, and with a deep blush in her face, quickly turned around. Was there something romantic between them? Mirane had often thought aboout that and decided just see where is it going to.

"Here you go, lass!" Bombur said and gave her a plate with warm, streaming soup in it. "Thanks Bombur." She said and looked around to brothers. She found the next to a big rock, already finished their soups. Mirane smiled and walked to them. "Finally, it took so long!" Kili said and patted the ground next to him, smiling at the same time. "Hey, I wasn't so piggish that I ran past all the others and almost made the pot fall down." She said and sat next to Kili. Both of the brothers stared at each other and then started to laugh. "Well, we were VERY hungry..." Kili said and scratched his neck with sheepish smile on his face. Fili just chuckled and started sharping his knives. Mirane contiuned to eat her soup. Is she only one who is getting cold at the moment? She looked for others and they didn't seem cold at all. _Great, just me then..._

After finishing her soup, she saw Thorin coming to her. " Me and Balin talked and we thought that we should stay here past the night. Can you take the nightshift, Mirane? This is pretty peaceful area but still, it is good that someone is taking a watch." Thorin said and looked straight to her blue eyes. She was just about to answer when Kili spoke up: " I can take the shift. It''s getting pretty cold too so I don't mind."

_Of course... typical Kili! _

She laid a hand on his shoulder and looked his eyes. "Kili, I can do it. It's just one nightshift that's all! Besides, you and Fili were on a watch last night so it's my turn now." He was about to say something in a protest but Thorin was quicker. "That's right. Don't forget that you need to rest too." Thorin said and turned to rest of the group. " Everyone get some rest. Mirane is taking a watch. We are leaving early in the morning." Everyone started to go their own sleepingbags around the camp. Fili and Kili were just about to go their owns , when they turned to Mirane at the same time. "Goodnight, Mira!" Fili already turned around but Kili took a gentle grip of her hand and kissed it. Mirane felt the warm coming up her face, it was already dark and she hoped Kili not to notice that. He looked her eyes. "Are you sure you wanna take the watch?" She just smiled back to him. " I am, go sleep now already!" She said and started pushing him towards Fili. He started laughin and stopped her easily. "All right, All right! I can found there by myself!" He said and walked to his brother, who was sleeping. Mirane grapped an extra blanket in her backbag and went to a fire. She clutched the blanket around her. _"Hope it's not getting any colder now" _She thought and stared the dancing flames.

**2 hours later**

_"Goddamn it''s cold!"_ Mirane thought and clutched the blanket even more. It has been only a two hours when the others have went to sleep. Mirane was so cold that she didn't feel her fingers or toes. She was shaking all over her body. The fire didn't help at all. And no, she was not waking the others, just because she was cold. It is not even an option. _"I can do that, it would be pathetic!" _She thought and curled to a tiny, shaking ball next to a fire.

"Mirane, are you okay?" She heard voice next to her. She jumped immediatelly and turned to a voice. And relaxed as soon she saw who it was. "Kili, why on earth are you here? You scared me! You should be sleeping now!" She said and clutched her blanket again, which had fallen to a ground. "I'm not tired at all. And I saw you being curled here as a little ball so I came to check if you are okay." He said and sat next to her. She was about to say something back to him but the cold wave washed over her and she just clutched her sides thightly. " Hey, Mirane? What's wrong? " Kili said and laid a hand on her shoulder and watched her worriedly.

_God, his hand is so warm... Wait, what I'm thinkin? _She shaked her head and looked his warm brown eyes, full of concern. " It's... it's just a... a bit chilly night here..." She said and tried to gave her best smile but failed miserably as she started shaking again. "Not just a bit, look at you! You are shaking all over!" Kili said and Mirane felt her face blush again. _Why now?_

She didn' have time to protest, when Kili scooped her and laid on his lap. She froze immediatelly, when he put both of his arms around her and pushed to his muscular, warm chest. "K-Kili...?" Mirane tried to protest but Kili just stared her with concern. "Mirane, you are freezing here! I try to get you warm up again." He said and hugged her warmly. Mirane has never blushed this much in her life! But the thing Kili was doing, it was totally working! She felt how little by little the warmness started to spread all over her body. And, actually she liked being on his lap, protective arms around her. This was odd for her at the same time. She really never had close relationships with anyone, she didn't really care about it. But Kili was a different thing. She looked his face and smiled.

"Kili, it's okay now. I'm starting to warm up now. You can go now or otherwise I fall asleep here." He just looked to her eyes and smiled back. "Well, then I presume that you must sleep here, 'cause I'm not going anywhere, Mira. And if I go now and leave you, you just would get cold again." He said with concern again in his face.

_Wow, I thought Fili was the overprotective..._ She thought and gave up to Kili. " Fine then! But don't blame me if you get bored!" Mirane said and was thankful at the sametime to Kili. Now she didn't need to froze up again. She cluthed Kili's torso and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you Kili" She said and was starting to drift off to sleep. Kili kissed her forehead and smiled back to her already sleeping form.

"Goodnight, Mira. Sleep well."

* * *

**Ookay, that was maybe a bit confusing? :D I'm sure there are many grammar mistakes but hope you will understand my writing. You can leave comments to tell me should I continue writing, maybe with this pairing? Or should I just stop and accept that I'm a terrible writer. Let me know! You can also suggest some ideas or new pairings, what should I write.**

**See ya !**

_**Azimary**_


End file.
